A BUSINESS PLAN
by femmefan1946
Summary: Jayne and Helen are getting old for their respective professions. Jayne is 50 something and Helen is approaching 40.


A BUSINESS PLAN

After _Passengers._

_Given their ages (Jayne in his early 50s, Helen approaching 40) they should both be considering retirement. _

Jayne and Helen had been waving each other for over a year, discussing their Plan. Both had saved some money from every payday, with Helen's being more steady but Jayne's often more lucrative.

And they were watching for a business opportunity.

Helen did the more conventional search, looking in "commercial opportunities" on the Cortex, for the right location and the right price.

Jayne's search was more hands-on. Whenever they made planetfall, Jayne's personal time was taken up by visiting possibilities.

The crew just thought he was more randy than usual since the possibilities were all whorehouses. River and Kaylee were quite amazed by his apparent stamina, since he was often visiting two or three establishments in an evening.

"Nuthin here on Haven for sale, but 1 place. Dirty hows, dirty girls. No boys and wur upsyt when I asked. The clean places ar bussy & no 1 is inneresed in selin."

"Check out the attached listing when you hit Boros. Pictures look good- they included the toilets and each crib has its own loo and sink. They show the kitchen and a street view."

"How old were those captirs? The beds is lumpy an so is the whores. Needs a lot of work before we could make the nut, nevermine achuel cashy money."

"Nice plase here on Whitefall. Price a bit hi fr us. Belongs to an ol bitch name of Patience. She don like Serenity much. Shot Mal one time. He shot her anoter time. If we look at it, you do the talkin and ill stay away."

"If she's still active, it might be too risky, once she figures out who you run with.

"Are you looking at anything near Evaestown Docks?"

"that/s real money were talkin girl! We mite make a down paiement wit what we got, but then it's a morrgage. Don't want to beholden to no banks."

"Keep in mind that if we buy in a city, we want the building to be in good shape and big enough that we could expand the business without expanding the house. If we buy someplace more pioneer like, a small house with a big property like Heart of Gold would be a good thing. Start with a few staff and build as the community grows. "

"Dockyards is my prefrince. Punters are comin in new every day. Don need to hire so much new staff for vareiti."

"Gotta pay off too many cops, to my mind. Small place, you just sweeten a sheriff and maybe the deputy or the mayor. City, there are new cops on every rotation, looking for freebies. And you need the cops for fights when spacers are involved. Either they're strangers peacocking or they have long memories and resentments."

"Are you back on Persephone soon? Take a look at this place. Not so near the Dock as you might like, but it's a busy market. Lots of farmers coming in with crops, both retail and wholesale. The house looks to be near the wholesale produce terminal."

"Gotta side trip to Haven. Zoe is pinin again and Mal is takin her to Washes grave. Then we gotta take Doc fer a clink on Harvest and on Bessy's Moon.

U seen anything innrestin lately? I got nuthin.

Sorry, sweetheart, been too busy. Harvest is over and the boys is back in town. Randy and spending their pay. I'm just getting ready for the next shift.

What you waring?

Seriously? Nothing. Just seeing what's clean.

Show me?

LOL. I'll switch to vid.

Yeaaaaaa. U are so fuckable.

That's the job description.

Getting dresd now? Show me?

Sure, baby. See nothing on at all. Boobies. Ass.

Wow, sweeet ass. Wanna lick it.

But now I'm putting on my bra. Like it?

Black lace. I wana suck them boobies.

What do you think, black lace pants or pink?

I want no pants. What do the jons want?

They mostly want to take them off. Some want to smell them.

I just want my mouth on your clit. Show me?

Seee, you've got me hard. My clit is hard for you.

My prick is hard for you. See?

Baby boy! Come to mamma!

Wish I was there.

Me too. I'm booked all afternoon and what a bunch of limp dicks. Boooooringgg!

Pretend I'm fucking you instead.

Hey, sweetheart, you think I don't? Sometimes your prick is the only thing that keeps me going a full shift.

Sweet.

Sometimes overtime too.

LOL

Okay, but now corset. And stockings. And garter belt. Dumbasses never figure out that the panties should go over the garter belt.

?

Easy removal. Fuck wearing stockings. Not thinking htings throo.

U getting turned on.

Imagination. You. Show me your cock again? Pump it for me, Jayne?

Luv the corset and garter belt.

Love the love machine. I would suck that so hard.

Dam womam shit dam.

Slow down babe. I got a lot more clothes to put on. Do you think the blue dress or the red?

U was wearing blue, first time I saw u.

You remember? Was I? I remember all those guns. And how you touched htem. And me.

U was even better than my guns. k. Vera.

LOL. You dirty pervert. You love that gun morethan me.

Shes been more hey who said I loved u?

Ignore comment. Blue dress then. See?

Nice. Tite arond ur ass. And pushes up your boobies. Puting yr hair up?

Yeah. I have to color it this week and up hides the roots.

U aint nacheral blond?

Yes well born blonde.

Blonde bush.

You're pretty fair yourself. I like your chest hair. I like to rub my breasts on your chest.

We better talk about sumething else. K?

Putting up my hair now.

That's scary. Why do you fuzz it like that?

It's called backcombing. Give me a moment. See. All smooth now and it gives me big hair. And I put in these combs. Voila!

Viola? What?

It means "there we are!" My hair is done. Just a spray of fixative.

Dont like that hard stuff. Remember that hot bath we had? I like your hair down and soft.

That's the real Helen, sweetheart, I don't show her to johns.

R u painting your face too.

That's in the job description too. Pink base, pinker cheeks. Red lips.

Im looking at that mouth.

And I can see you appreciate it. LOL. See kisses on the tissue. Mmmmwah!

What r u doin with your eyes.

Fake lashes. Shadow. Liner. Mascara. There's an old saying "Takes a lot of money to look this cheap."

You never looks chep! You r gorjeus! Turn round so I can see your ass?

Show me your prick again?

Still hard for you.

I'd like to suck that prick right now. Lick your balls. Pull you right into my throat and swallow everything you can give me.

Jayne. U there.

Sorry. Took a minute to recover. Wow.

I gotta get to work. Thanks for the pep talk. Sweet dreams. Look for opportunities when you land.

We're on Persephone & I got a look at that there farmers market place. I like it. sending capchurs.

What are they asking? How long has it been on the market? Captures look real good.

I want ur help with this. They have a price. 17K and they'll do terms.

That's good? What's the pillowage?

See, thats y I need u.

Pillowage. How often do they rent each bed each night? Or day for that matter. 24 hours.

Presephne has a 25 hr day. But ok good question.

And will the girls be staying? Do they have boys too? Do the boys only do sly?

They got boys. And a dunjon. When did that get fun? The girl that does that got some great leather gear tho.

Been sampling?

Not her! I get hurt enofhg in my day job. Girls aint as sweet as you. Or as smart.

blushing

Sriusly. I think you shold visit this one. They aint in a hurry. welll, they r in a hurry but they been in a hurry for six months or more. Can you visit?

Serenity going to be anywhere near Heart of Gold soon? I can get a week or so off. Give my cunt a rest.

Dam.

One man is a vacation for a whore, sweetheart. Old Friends package okay?


End file.
